paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire and Ice: MarshallXEverest pups
Icicle, MJ, Snowflake, Rosey and Perdita belong to Chandlerscout, otherwise known as ElsaPAWPatrol on DeviantART. For my PupPals, they're free to use. Others have to ask first! Future Generation: MarshallXEverest These are Marshall and Everest's five pups. Four girls and one boy. First came Icicle, then Rosey, then Snowflake, Perdita, and lastly, Marshall Jr (MJ). Perdita wants to be an artist, like her Auntie Morgan, MJ wants to be an EMT pup like his Uncle Med and his dad, Rosey wants to be just like her Auntie Flavannah, doing all the dangerous work and going into the "belly of the beast", Icicle and Snowflake want to pair up and be like their mom and Auntie Mindy, and Tundra. Appearances Marshall Jr: looks exactly like his dad, except has his mom's body build with a skinny tail and perked ears Icicle: TBD Snowflake: She's a mix between both parents. She has a periwinkle grey markings, just slightly darker, almost like her Auntie Evergreen but has a white face, chest, and bottom of tail. She also has various light and darker periwinkle spots. Her tail is a mix of her dad's being a skinny Dalmatian-like tail, but also fuzzy, love Le her mom's. She has semi-perked ears with green eyes. Given a green collar by Ryder Rosey: Has her mom's fur pattern, colors, tail and cheek tufts but has her dad's body build. Her left eye is blue and her other eye is brown. Given a rose pink collar by Ryder Perdita: Has her dad's body build with perked ears and bushy tail. She has black spots covering her body, with dark periwinkle grey spots going around her neck like a collar. She has blue eyes and light periwinkle grey "socks" on her two front paws. Given a red collar by Ryder Personalities Marshall Jr: Quirky and clumsy, MJ is more like his mother at heart, but loves to dig and get wet. Icicle: TBD Snowflake: Reckless and a bit of a dare-devil, Snowflake loves to chase anything that flies, but sometimes runs off, so her parents keep a close eye on her. Rosey: TBD Perdita: Is very shy and quiet. She doesn't like large crowds and is usually the quiet and thoughtful one. She like hanging around Sterling and Ace most of the time, but she and Thor are pretty close, due to the crush he has on her Fears Marshall Jr: Like his dad, MJ hates flying, much to Lani's disappointment, deep snow, since he got lost in it once, and Marley. Due to the sheep's bad temper Icicle: Even though her name is "Icicle", she is petrified of icicles, due to the fact that she was injured by one when she was younger Snowflake: Like her Auntie Tundra, she doesn't like falling. She once fell out of a tree, but that wasn't scary for her. When they went parachuting, that was Rosey: She's very scared of Brutus and fish like Sapphire, since she ran into a barracuda once that scared the life out of her Perdita: Like her Uncle Chase, Perdita doesn't like the dentist, and she isn't too fond of penguins, after getting pecked by them various times Crushes Marshall Jr: Gerda has feelings for him and he likes her back Icicle: TBD Snowflake: TBD Rosey: TBD Perdita: Thor seems to have feelings for her Gallery Snowflake.png|A be-awesome giftie of Snowflake drawn by Crescenttheminingpup Sketch282211758.png|Rosey nervously watching Echo bring in a large egg into the Lookout Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heterochromia